


Sunrise

by realityIllusionist



Series: Fair Game Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Its just really sweet, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityIllusionist/pseuds/realityIllusionist
Summary: A lazy morning in the Ebi household, in which Clover contemplates just how happy he is.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sunrise

Clover slowly opened his eyes, stretching slightly as he watched the beginnings of the sunrise filter in through the curtains. Unlike his husband, he had never quite broken out of the habit of waking up early. Whereas Clover was almost always awake before six, Qrow tended to wake up whenever he felt like it. 

Currently, Qrow was snoring softly, taking up more than his share of the bed, limbs haphazardly sprawled around him. Clover smiled at him, petting his hair and wrapping an arm around him, enjoying the contented expression on Qrow’s face. Whenever he wasn’t having a nightmare, Qrow always looked so peaceful when he slept; it made it difficult for Clover to wake him up. 

His stomach rumbled quietly, and he reluctantly sat up. He didn’t want to leave Qrow, but breakfast sounded like the best option for him right now— Qrow always seemed to enjoy not having to make his own food, so he slipped out of bed, kissing Qrow’s forehead as he got up. 

Everything had its own special place in their kitchen, even if Qrow often forgot and put things out of their spots. Luckily for Clover, everything he needed was where he expected it to be, so brewing the coffee and getting the eggs and bacon started was effortless for him. 

The routine was far more domestic than his previous life as an Ace Op, but Clove found this to be far more enjoyable. There was something so peaceful about the silence of the morning, as opposed to the buzz of the Atlas Academy he had once been so used to. Now, he was allowed to take his time, instead of having a strict schedule that he needed to adhere to. 

And then there was the fact that the love of his life was sleeping a few rooms over.

When he first met Qrow, he had no idea that he would end up falling for him as hard as he did. His first impression of him was that he was cute and rough around the edges, and Clover had decided to become his friend from the second he heard about his semblance. Clover didn’t expect to fall for him so hard or fast, but he never found himself complaining— especially when Qrow ended up falling for him just the same. Everything about their relationship felt natural from the beginning, and Clover found himself a better and happier person for having Qrow in his life.

Humming something nonsensical to himself, Clover poured two cups of coffee, setting them on the counter. After glancing at the stove to make sure nothing was burning, he carefully doctored his own coffee— Qrow liked his coffee purely black, but Clover preferred some sweetness to his. 

Once the coffee had been perfected, he set the cups down on the table, returning to the food sizzling away on the stove. While the bacon still needed a little longer, he noted, the eggs were perfect and ready to be plated. 

As he did just that, Clover felt a pair of arms snake around him, cold hands reaching underneath his shirt to steal his oh-so-precious body heat. 

“Good morning, Qrow.” Clover said lovingly, more than used to this sort of morning routine. 

Qrow responded with something that sounded vaguely like ‘morning,’ but came out as more of an incoherent grumble than anything else. Clover chuckled fondly, finding the half-awake Qrow adorably endearing. 

He continued cooking with Qrow wrapped around him, heart full of love as he made the two of them breakfast. Before he met Qrow, cooking was more of a necessity than a hobby, only cooking for himself so he had healthy options for himself after a hard day of work. But now that he and Qrow were married, he found cooking an enjoyable hobby, and loved watching the way Qrow’s face would light up whenever he ate something he particularly liked. He’d even seen Qrow do a happy little dance a few times whilst eating— something that was so unfathomably adorable to him that he couldn’t help but smile even at the memory. 

While he finished transferring the last of the bacon from the stove to the plates, Clover noticed Qrow try to steal some from one of the plates before he was done. Rolling his eyes fondly, Clover gently smacked Qrow’s hand away.    
“Patience, Qrow. I’m almost done.” Clover said, finishing the preparations and setting the food on their table, watching as Qrow almost immediately sat down across from him, perking up once he saw the coffee. 

Qrow always ate like someone was about to take his food away from him. When Clover had first asked him about it, he learned that it was because for most of his childhood, that was exactly the case. It took a long time for him to break this habit, and even now, he had a tendency to eat faster than he probably should’ve. The only exception to this was when he was eating something he loved; Clover couldn’t help but puff up in pride as he watched Qrow take his time with the breakfast he’d prepared for him. 

As the sun rose behind them, the light managed to hit Qrow in a way that surrounded him in a soft, almost ethereal glow. Qrow looked up at him and smiled softly, and Clover felt his heart practically beat out of his chest, heart full of love for the man in front of him. Clover stared at him, awestruck at how beautiful he was— were they not already married, he likely would have proposed right then and there.Clover was so absolutely, hopelessly in love— Qrow meant the world to him, and he would do anything for him. Even brief, domestic moments like these took his breath away; he was so completely and utterly infatuated with Qrow that anything and everything he did only left him more in love. 

They chatted about nothing as they finished their breakfasts, both of them smiling and laughing at the smallest things. They had been through so much together, and yet here they were, living a quiet, domestic life together—

And it was the happiest either of them had ever been.


End file.
